The present invention relates generally to a physical training machine, and more particularly to a multifunctional physical training machine.
In modern life, people pay more attention to health and body building. Some people go to gymnasium for physical training and some people like to take exercise at home. In exercise, people will sweat to get up their metabolism quickly, and more particularly, this will cause weight reduction. A multifunctional training machine is brought to users, which has less size but has various exercise modes, for facilitating users to take exercise at home.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional multifunctional training machine 90, which is constructed of a first base bar 91, a first bar frame 92, a pad 93, a T bar 94, a second base bar 95, a second bar frame 92, a third bar frame 97 an a seat member 98. The first bar frame 92 has an inclined bar 921 having an end thereof fixed with the first base bar 91 and a handle 922 fixed to the inclined bar 921 at where it is closest to the distal end thereof. The pad 93 is fixed with the inclined bar 921 at the side thereof opposite from the pad 922. The T bar 94 is pivoted on the inclined bar 921 closing to the first base bar 91. The second bar frame 96 has an end thereof fixed with the inclined bar 921 at where under the handle 922 and the other end thereof fixed to the second base bar 95. The seat member 98 has an end thereof pivoted on the second bar frame 96 and the other end thereof supported by the third bar frame 97.
If a user takes exercise on the conventional training machine 90, please refer to FIG. 2, he/she may rest his/her abdomen against the pad 93 and rest his/her legs against the T bar 94, such that he/she can flex and extend the trunk to train the back muscles. The second exercise mode of the training machine 90 is that the user holds the handle 922 by both hands to do push-ups. The third exercise mode, which is similar to the first exercise mode, is that the user rests his/her back against the pad 93 to flex and extend the trunk to train the abdominal muscles. The user also can lie on the seat member to do sit-ups.
There are at least two points of the conventional training machine 90 to be improved:
1. The conventional training machine 90 only has function to train abdominal muscles and back muscles, it is hard to train the other muscles.
2. User will get boring after taking exercise on the conventional training machine 90, because of it only having fewer modes to take exercise thereon.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a multifunctional physical training machine, which has a capacity of training the muscles of various portions of body with a variety of exercise modes.
According to the objective of the invention, a multifunctional physical training machine comprises a frame. At least one first pad member is disposed on the frame adjacent to a top side of the frame. At least one second pad member is disposed on the frame below the first pad member. At least one cord assembly has two elastic cords and two holding members, wherein the elastic cords have ends connected to a front side or a rear side of the frame respectively and the holding members are disposed at the other ends of the elastic cords respectively.